total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
The Egg-Mazing Race
''"UUUUUUh! One adjective next to it's opposite! You're a genius!" '''In the morning, a particular villian ends up discovering that her payback to a "betrayer" didn't worked, because this powers are on another one's hands. Due to the current lack of evilness on himself, someone asks a mysthic girl if he is doing something wrong, and her answer causes his dismay. On a race with eggs, someone gets to be the target of a shooter, allowing the other team to get a advantage. While a contestant uses his new powers to his own advantage, the creation of a villian actually helps his team, and an an object almost breakes it's team's egg, but is a wannabe jock the one that costs the game to the team, being kicked of the game as a result.' At the tree house of the losing team, some of the Whimsical Dragons' members start to awake. Tyler : Oh-ah*yawn* Good morning everyone! Tyler: *confessional* So the hot twins are out! Oh, man! Sky used to be hot too, but now, with that black clothes, she is kind of scary and I don't know where to find that cute girl from the last challenge. The most strange thing is that Chris accepted that she was in our team! People don't join teams in the shows like that! Well, excepting... Paintbrush : Good morning Tyer! Tyler: Yeah, uh, dude... what are you exactly? Paintbrush: Isn't it obvius that I'm a paintbrush? Tyler: Duh! That's not what I meant! It's just that you are a living object! How's that possible? Paintbrush is about to answer when Sky cuts them. Sky: Good morning guys! Do you know where Dave and Cody are? Sky: *confessional* Yeah, Cody was supposed to be sleeping here as Gwen, but he's gone! Did my spell worked wrong? Tyler: I don't know where Cody is, but I saw Dave at midnight, going out of the tree house. Sky: Hmmm... Wonder where he went... Meanwhile, at the mansion: Jo is training at the mansion's gym, when Brick appears with a worried look. Jo: Hey, Cadet PeePants! What's wrong? *punches a training box* Brick: I couldn't tell to them because I was kidnapped at the last challenge, but I saw Dawn and Noah kissing at the woods. Jo: Whoa! Whitey Aura kissed Sarcasm-Man? Brick shakes his head in a clear sign of "yes". Jo: *confessional* Interesting. Now that I kicked Evil Jerk out of my alliance, last challenge, I need to search for new allies, and a couple of lovebirds could spoil it all or fix it all. I need to keep a closer eye on them! Dawn is swimming in the pool, when Noah arrives. Noah: Hi Dawn! I'm sorry that I was that rude to you in the last challenge. It's just that I read Chris' mails, and I saw he was planning to make a paintbrush join the competition, that made me be a little mad. Dawn: Doesn't matter now! I could read you aura and I saw why you where acting as a jerk. Want to come and swim with me? Water is always a good way to refresh our minds. Noah: Er... Ok. It's just that when I was kicked, Chris sent my luggage to my home, and my swimsuit was there, and I wasn't able to take it when he forced me to come back as an intern. Dawn: Oh! You could ask Brick, if he could borrow his to you... Noah: Doesn't matter. I'm going to swim with my clothes on. *Jumps laughing to the water* Noah: *confessional, still laughing, but now wet* Oh, man! It was so funny! It's strange, because after comming here, I couldn't enjoy any phisycall activity! It must be Dawn... Max is eating breakfast at the living room when Jasmine appears: Jasmine: What's wrong with you, now? Max: This season, I didn't do anything EVIL! I have to do something now! Jasmine: Ok, Ugly Koala! Keep calm, because the fact is that you didn't do ANYTHING, this season! Max: How dare you, stinky bad person! I've been creating a frozing gun! Now I will trap you in an ice block! Shots his gun, but it explotes at his face, leaving it frozen. Jasmine laughs at his misfortune. Jasmine: You're pathetic! You have been lucky that we have been winning almost all of the challenges! The scene changes to the forest, where Dave is walking with Cody. Dave: So, you too Cody have been feeling moments where you didn't know what you're doing? Cody: Yes, guy! Since two days ago, when we had our last challenge. Dave: Now that we are alone: What were you reffering when you asked Sky if she could give you a spell to use in some people? Cody: Oh, that... She told me to not say it to anyone! Sorry, dude! *runs away* Dave: Hmmm, that's really mysterious... *trips over something that was on the floor* Ouch! *Sees the object* What the HELL?! An oil lamp?! In the middle of the forest?! *Looks closer* It has an inscription! Let's read it: "WHOEVER READS THE WORDS OF THIS MAGIC LAMP, WILL HAVE THE POWER TO COMMAND THE MAGIC GENIE INSIDE IT AND GET HIS/HER'S MOST DREAMED WISHES: ANHELUM DELIBERATORYS!" Pfff! What a waste of... A thunder is heard, and a genie that looks like a green Chirs emerges from the lamp. Chris McGenie: I'm here to obbey you, master! Dave: ahahaha! Not funny Chris! You can take this green makover out. Chris McGenie: I don't know who Chris is, master, but I'm here to make your three most dreamed wishes come true. It can be anything excepting Killing, resurecting or making someone love you. Dave: Hmmmm! I'll try to do this, if it's not a joke. I wish you show me what is happening to me and Cody and get rid of that problem! Chris McGenie: As your wish, master! The genie makes a screen appear. The screen shows multiple scenes, like Sky finding the book, Mike noticing it, Sky turning Dave into a girl, Sky paralyzing Jo, Sky making the nightmares come true, Sky casting spells on Tyler and on Samey, Sky turning Cody into Gwen... Dave: WHAT?! SKY DID IT?! *suddenly, his body spits out a girl, Danielle, who goes propulsing to the other part of the island.* Chris McGenie:It's done, master. Want anything else? Dave: *confessional* I was going to wish him to eliminate Sky, that backstabbing idiot, Jerk and BEEEEEEP, but I came up with a better idea. *does a evil face* Dave: I wish that all the times Sky competes in a game, a contest or a challenge, she NEVER wins, just comes in third or second place and not being able to remove this wish even with her spell book! Chris McGenie: It will be done master! Meanwhile, Sky crashes with Gwen. Sky: Cody... I mean Gwen! Nice to find you! Gwen: Should I recognize you? Sky: Er, no...I'm Sky, one of this TD season's competitors. Gwen: TD's season! I swear to never compete here again! Oh, McLean! When I find you, it will be Bloodbath 3! Gets propulsed to the air, and disappears, leaving just Cody's body. Cody: Sky? Where I am? Sky: *confessional* Did you all see that? Somebody here is playing with magic too! I need to discover who she/he is before she discovers me! Chris: (using the megaphone): Attention campers! I want you all to meet me near the left side of the "Brave River". It's challenge time!!! The scene cuts, and all the cast and Chris are seen near the river. Chris: Ok, guys! Today's challenge it's difficulty easy! Noah: UUUUUUh! One adjective next to it's opposite! You're a genius! Chris: I know, Noah! Well, this challenge is releated with your team names! Paintbrush: What? A dragon? Jo: For once, I'm happy that our team is named as a butterfly! Chris: Shut up until I end! Anyways, the challenge is a race to get an egg that contains your logo's baby.*the butterflies cheer, while the dragons cry* But the eggs are from the same size! Everyone: WHAT?! How's that possible? Chris: Can I finish, please? To arrive to the eggs, you must cross the river, run through the battelfield area, while Chef throws you lots of different rubish objects and enter in the cave where the eggs are. Then, you must return here with them, and be the first to cross with the eggs throught the finish line. If your egg breaks, you loose. You can try to break the other team's egg! The teams glare to each other. Chris: *Shows the eggs using a monitor* Those eggs are the ones you need to get! Cody: But they are enormous! Chris: Stop interrupting! The purple's for the Butterflies, the green's for the Dragons. 1...2...3... GO! *blows a hornet* The two teams arrive to the river. Jasmine: How can we cross it, kangaroos? Brick: I once earnt a "swimming in brave waters" badge! I can try! Jo: I'm sure I can do this better than you! They both jump and start crossing it. Meanwhile, the Dragons: Tyler: I'm sure I can do like those two! *Jumps into the water, does a belly flop and sinks* Sky: Ok, We can't count on him. *starts shining* WHOA! What's happening to me? Chris McGenie's voice is heard on Dave's head: It has been done, master! Paintbrush: I have an idea! He/She and the other three teammates leave the river's side. Jasmine: Where are they going? Dawn: Leave them. I think I know how to cross... Noah: Dawn, I know we've been swimming before, but this river is really strong and fast. Dawn: It's not that! Max has the solution! Max: Me? I mean: Of course, minions! And it is... Dawn: Your frozing gun! Max: My frozing gun, yes! *shots to the river and creates a line of ice that can be used to cross. Jasmine: For once, good job! The team crosses to the other side and find Jo and Brick, who are just getting out of the water. Jo: How could you...? And you aren't even wet! Brick: I want another cookie, mommy! The Dragons appear from the air and crash to the Butterflies. Jo: How could you... Cody: Paintbrush made us go to the Kick Of Shame, we orientated it here and get kicked to this side of the river! WOOO-HOOO!*gets hit with a bowling ball* Chris: Attention campers! This is Chef's throwing things zone! Tyler appears, with his clothes torn: Did we won? *gets hit by a sofa* Noah: Run behind that rocks! All the cast hides behind different rocks. Dave: Genie! Come out! Chris McGenie: You want your third (and last) wish, master? Dave: No, it's just a question: After using my three wishes, can I have you again? Chris McGenie: No, master. After that, you will never be able to use me again. Dave: Ok, you can go back. Dawn appears in behind the rock Max was hidding. Dawn: I just wanted to say that it was really good of you to help our team crooss the river! It is written in your aura that you are one of the nicest and purest people in the world! Max: What?! I didn't help and I'm not a good person! I'm the PURE EVIL! Dawn: You don't need to hide behind that mask. Max: It's not a mask, you fool! Go away! Dawn leaves, and approaches to the rock where Jasmine, Jo and Noah are hiding. Jasmine: What can we do to arrive to the eggs? Noah: We could distract him! Jo: But how, Mr. MindGuy? Noah: With a victim that will make him focus into just throwing things to him/her. Jo: Wanna do it by yourself? Dawn: Not him, please! Tyler runs shouting, causing Chef to throw lots of objects to him. Noah: Ok, he's not in our team, but he has been a good distraction. Let's move team! Max, Jo, Jasmine, Dawn and Max run and manage to arrive to the cave. Meanwhile: Sky: Cody, do you feel Ok? Cody: Yes, shouldn't I? Sky: Want to check my spell book? Cody: For real? Thanks! Is there any love spell? Sky: *confessional* It's not Cody. He shouldn't be that excited if he has his own magic stuff. Cody: *reading* "There isn't a spell that can make somebody love you. If you want to do that, you could try it with a love potion, from the book: Potions Molto Potente". Oh, bummer! You can have your book back, Sky! Paintbrush: They are arriving to the cave! What if they break our egg? Dave: Let's move! Chef is throwing things at Tyler, so don't worry. The four arrive to the cave. Jasmine is about to punch the Dragon's egg. Sky: NOOO! *a spell emerges from her hand and acts as a Teaser to Jasmine* Jo: How did you do that? Sky: I don't know! Cody: You haven't used a spell? Paintbrush, Noah and Max: A SPELL?! Dave gets the egg, hardly, and starts running: I'm going to win this! Jo gets the egg and is about to run when Dawn says: What about Jasmine? Jo: Leave her! We need to win! Dawn and Noah grab Jasmine, one from the arms, the other from the legs and start carrying her. Dave advances, but Chef shots him down with a tennis ball, and the egg is launched to the sky. Dave: Somebody, get it! The egg falls on Paintbrush and squishes him, but doesn't break. Jo advances the dragons and keeps moving to the rocks, but Chef throws her a piano, and the egg is launched to the sky too. Max shots the egg with his frozing gun causing it to be inside an ice block, and not break when it reaches the ground. Dawn: I told you you were good! You just saved that baby butterfly and prevent our team from losing! Max: I'm not GOOD! I AM EVIL! Sky and Cody grab their team's egg and start carrying it to the river. Brick gets the other egg, and starts running as them. When they reach the river with their eggs, they use them as boats and use some sticks to row, but Tyler manages to jump to Brick's egg-boat too. Jo, Dave, Paintbrush, Dawn, Noah, Max and Jasmine watch it from the other side. When they arrive, the three butterflies start running to the finish line with their egg and Brick runs with his, that starts moving. Jo: No! Don't break now! *Grabs the piano and throws it to Cody and Sky.* The egg is launched to the sky, and Tyler manages to get it. Noah: So this challenge's winner will be decided by a two "marevelous jocks" race. Tyler trips over a rock and the egg falls on him, covering him in green liquid and releasing a black dragon, that spits fire to Paintbrush and flies free to the sky. Paintbrush: HELP!!! *Jasmine throws him/her to the fierce river*. Brick crosses the finish line, and after doing so, the egg breaks and releases a Butterfree, that flies to the sky as the dragon. Chris: So there goes my souvenir from Pokémon Tour! Well, Dragons! You lose again. Sucks to be you, because you will be sending someone home! ELIMINATION CEREMONY ''' '''Chris: Ok, The votes are in! The guys who didn't recieve any vote are: Dave and Cody! Sky, you are also safe, with just one vote! *Dave looks to another side, whistling* Chris: Paintbrush... seems like you aren't very popular in your team! First episode you compete, you are in the bottom two! And Tyler... You're just an idiot. So the last marshmallow goes tooooo...... Paintbrush! ' ' Tyler: You preffer a paintbrush over me? Chris: Sorry, dude! Tyler gets kicked away, screaming. Chris recieves a phone call: Yeah, uh, the producers? Want to fire me? Because I used a dragon that could kill some teens? But a fat, hairy, tall man named Hagrid sold it to me! He told me it was legal! That I need to capture that dragon or I'm out? Without money? Without mansions? Cody: Ha ha! Take that host! Chris: Oh pipsqueak! If I'm out, there's no million dollars to anybody, so you must help me capturing that thing! Go to sleep now and we'll talk tomorrow! It's an e-MERGE-ency! The Dragons go running to the tree house, and Sky's book falls from her pocket. Max appears, and gets it: Spell book? Interesting! I'll show that aura girl who is EVIL! Meanwhile, Brick approaches to Noah: Hey Noah! Wanted to talk to you... Noah: Me too! I've got a letter for you! It was sent to me to give it to you when I come here as an intern! Read it! Brick: It says that now my rank is Sergeant! YEEEEEEES!!! Noah: Good for you! Now Jo's gonna call you Sergeant PeePants! Brick: Yeah, well, I wanted to talk you about you kissing Dawn! Noah: You saw it? You haven't told anybody, right? Brick: I've told Jo... Sorry... Noah: JO!!! Oh, man, thanks... I'm dead! Chris: So that was all for now here! What is going to be Dave's last wish? Is Jo going to bacckmail or help the lovebirds? I need to catch a dragon or I'm out of here, so maybe it's my last episode sing-off! See you soon (I hope) on TOTAL... DRAMA... ENCHANTED FOREST! The dragon spits fire on him, burning his clothes and causing him to run away. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes list Category:Happy's Episodes Category:Season 1 Pre-Merge